


Protect His First Love

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Creativity | Roman To The Rescue, Drugging, M/M, Major Character Injury, Virgil gets drugged, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: Virgil's ex-boyfriend show's up to the same bar that he just so happens to be at a date on.





	Protect His First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning's for drugging and non-con. If that's not your style please don't read and stay safe.

    Virgil had been trying to actively avoid him since the night had started. When Patton said he wanted to go to the bar, the emo had said he was okay just standing by the door. When Patton asked if they could dance, Virgil lied and said he had to pee. When Patton begged Virgil to meet a boy from his psychology class, Virgil politely declined. And everytime Virgil said no, his boyfriends smile seemed to drop more and more, until he wasn't smiling at all. Virgil felt guilty, so freaking guilty, but he couldn't risk running into _him_ , despite the fact that he was obviously upsetting his boyfriend. Leaning against the bar, looking out at the sea of people as a Bruno Mars song came on, Virgil silently promised he’d make it up to Patton.

 

      _He_ just had to be here, on all nights, ruining fucking everything. _He_ use to party every other day, so what else could Virgil expect? That _he_ would take a break? Take a night off? Give Virgil the benefit of the doubt and let him enjoy a nice evening with his boyfriend?

 

     No, of course not. Roman, Virgil’s ex, just _had_ to show up.

 

    “Is it alright if I go and dance?” Patton asked, causing Virgil to look down at his significant other and away from the man across from the room, just barely obscured by the crowd of strangers on the dance floor. He supposed that he could consider Roman one of those _strangers_ now.

 

“Yeah, of course. I'm just not really feeling it today.” Brief concern flashed across Patton's baby blue eyes, but Virgil quickly waved it off. “Seriously,” he urged, setting his soda down on the bar. “Go have fun without me. Enjoy yourself.”

 

    “If you're sure.” Patton frowned, standing on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Virgil's lips, intertwining their fingers and lingering for a brief moment before he turned away. Virgil watched him go with a small smile and butterflies in his stomach. God, he was so head over heels in love.

 

    Patton immediately joined a circle of incredibly drunk girls, and started flailing his arms in what looked like a seizure but Virgil knew was actually just how he danced. The girls he had starting partying with probably all had economics with him or they were all in sewing club together. Patton was sociable like that. Virgil, on the other hand, wasn't.

 

    Which was why he was actively avoiding the other side of the club and the first boy who had broken his heart. Momentarily looking away from Patton's goofy smile and ridiculous dancing, Virgil took another sip of his soda. It bubbled down his throat and when he lowered the glass he had lost sight of Patton.

 

    Frowning, Virgil leaning his back against the bar and pursed and his lips. He scanned the dance floor but couldn't find his boyfriend. Patton was probably somewhere near the D.J., requesting a silly song like the cha, cha, slide. Sure enough, the song suddenly switched to one from camp rock. Virgil was sickenly in love. His boyfriend was so similar yet _so_ different from his ex.

 

    Roman had been enthusiastic, a hopeless romantic and disgustingly optimistic. Virgil and Roman had been complete opposites, yet somehow they complimented each other nicely. Virgil had known when to rein Roman in, when to stop him from trying to start an impossible task or tease someone who didn't need to hear it. And Virgil had been good at picking up on Roman's mood, knowing when his boyfriend had needed a confident booster or someone to play along with his silly charades. Virgil had always been willing, no matter how stupid or ludicrous it was, to do whatever it took to make Roman feel better. 

 

    And Roman had been just as sweet. He had been able to pick up on when Virgil need a mental health day. He would cancel their plans, ask friends for the notes from class, and snuggle up in bed with his boyfriend as Virgil rode out his anxiety attacks. Roman knew that Virgil wasn't as outgoing as him, that he couldn't just ask Virgil on a date or to a party without at least a two day warning before hand. Roman maybe have been more extroverted than Virgil, but he was always willing to go the extra mile to make sure that Virgil was comfortable.

 

    So what had happened? It had been something stupid of course. Something Virgil couldn't even remember anymore. An argument building up over the course of several weeks until they both just couldn't take it anymore and blew up in each other's faces. Roman’s nicknames had become too biting, Virgil’s skepticism had become too much. Roman couldn't let go of a grudge, Virgil couldn't rein himself in. Roman didn't know when to stop, Virgil didn't know when enough was enough. What was once endearing was suddenly infuriating. They’d become one of those couples who fought just to _feel_ something for each other again, and that something was hate.

 

    The more Virgil watched the lights flash in the club, the more he seemed for forget what that final argument truly was. Or maybe he never remembered it at all. Virgil just remembered it mattering _so_ _much_ in the moment despite his heart break, despite his tears, despite the painful clench in his heart as he moved his stuff out of Roman's apartment and handed back the hoodie he had burrowed and awkwardly shuffled down the sidewalk, boxes in hand.

 

    With Roman, things had taken a while to click. They had playful teased and bickered with each other until it eventually grew until something more. However, with Patton, it happened immediately. They’d been together for almost eleven months now and he couldn't be happier. Patton was almost all Virgil thought about. His soft smile, his bubbly laugh, the first time they ever locked eyes.

 

    It started in English class, just some stupid gen ed. Virgil had arrived early and slipping out his headphone, he looked up at who dared sit next to him in the near empty lecture hall. The rest was history. Sure, the couple still fought, but it was nothing a little time apart and a calm conversation couldn't fix. Their fights weren't like any of the fights that Roman and Virgil had.

 

    Still, Roman had been Virgil’s first love. Nothing would change that.

 

    Virgil finished off his soda, breaking away from his thoughts when the song changed to _Victorious_ by Panic! At The Disco. Finally, some _good_ fucking music. Something he wouldn't mind dancing to. Virgil started scanning the bar, looking for Patton. Hopefully joining him on the dance floor would make up for how standoffish he had been earlier. And then it happened.

 

    Roman was leaning against one of the high top tables, sweaty and red in the face from dancing. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his shirt clung to his body in all the right places, the sweatshirt Virgil had borrowed from him tied around his waist. He was having an animated conversation with a guy in thick, square, glasses when his eyes wandered and met Virgil's across the room. They widened with shock and recognition, and all Virgil could think was _get out, get out, get out._

 

    Get out before those green eyes are pulling you back in, and strong arms are hoisting you up and holding you close, only to be drop you at the last minute and leaving falling, falling, falling. It was like his heart was breaking all over again and all Virgil could feel was the ache in his chest as it threatened to cave in.

 

    He needed to get Patton. He needed to cry. He needed to use the bathroom.

 

    Virgil fled. His mussels felt sluggish and his eyes were watering as he stumbled through the crowd, muttering sorry’s as he pushed past people. Where was Patton? Which way was the bathroom? Had Roman followed him?

 

    He finally found the restroom and was heading down the short, empty hallway leading towards it when he felt a tug at the back of his jacket. “Rowman-no-” Virgil slurred, trying to pull away only to be yanked back. “I said-hey!”

 

    Virgil was spun around, face to face with someone who _definitely_ wasn't Roman. The guy? person? had moved their had down to Virgil wrist, holding it in a vice grip, and had pushed him against the wall. “Sorry cutie, I just couldn't let someone as pretty as you get away.” He whispered in Virgil's ear. His breath smelled like alcohol.

 

   “I'm not interested.” Virgil struggled, furrowing his brows as he glared, desperately trying to come off as threatening but ultimately failing. His head was killing him, his knees felt weak, he wanted to leave before Roman found him. “Besides, I have a boyfriend.”

 

“He doesn't have to know.”

 

“He’s here-right now-”

 

“It can be our little secret.”

 

    Virgil blinked, looking up slowly. Everything felt like it was under water, painstakingly slow. He tried to look for an exit but his vision was blocked by the malicious grin in front of him. The music was thrumming uncomfortably in his ears. “No.”

 

“Just relax sweetie,”

 

Virgil heart was in his throat and he weakly shoved at the guys chest with his free hand. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins. “No, seriously stop it-” hands were on his waist, pulling him closers and Virgil's breath stuttered, the room spinning, and the lights blinding as tried to find purchase on the slick floor.

 

     “He said no.” Virgil's head snapped up, squinting as he saw Roman standing right there, a fire lit in his green eyes and face set in a hard glare.

 

    The person dropped Virgil and ran. Roman let them push past him, more worried about his friend who stumbled and struggled to stay up right. Virgil's chest was rising and falling rapidly, a tell tale sign of a panic attack, and his hands were shaking. When Roman set a gently hand on Virgil’s arm, he flinched for a moment before reaching up a free hand to test and see if Roman was really there.

 

      “Hey,” Roman said softly, Virgil leaning heavily into his touch as tears cascaded down his cheeks. “You're okay. You're alright. How you feeling?” Roman gently tilted Virgil’s head up, scanning for any bruises. Virgil’s breath caught and he found himself quickly looking away from Roman's unfairly handsome good looks.

 

    “Tired,” He whispered, looking up at his ex through his eyelashes. “I'm-I'm sorry-” he cried, shuffling forward to lean his head on Roman, sucking in air like it was water. “I'm sorry.”

 

     “What for?” Virgil could feel Roman's chest vibrate as he talked and he could hear the frown in his voice. He hated that. That Roman was sad. Virgil wished he knew how to make him smile again, god he loved that smiled, but all he knew was that his body ached.

 

“For everything.”

 

     “Are you here with anyone?” Roman asked, after a moment, wrapping his strong arms around Virgil’s waist and holding him up, just in case.

“My boyfiend,” Virgil slurred, listening to the steady, if not fast, heart beat of Roman.

 

     If Roman had any thoughts on that, he didn't let it show. Instead he just tightened his hold around Virgil. “Do you have your phone on you.”

 

“Yeuh.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Back pocket.”

 

   Roman carefully took it out as to not spook the other male, and tried the password Virgil had trusted him with long ago. Luckily, Virge was always too nervous to change it incase he forgot it and locked himself out of his phone. “What's his name?”

 

“Paa-patton.”

 

“I'm calling him now okay?”

 

   Virgil hummed in understanding, but the noise got lost in the music and indistinct chatter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar smell of Roman. Sweat and expensive cologne with a hint of the strawberry body wash he used. It was nice. Virgil had missed burrowing that body wash. Maybe he’d buy a bottle for Patton and him. Patton smelled different from Roman. He smelled like cinnamon and warmth and home. Like cookies baking in the oven.

 

    More tears started rolling down Virgil's face as he realized what a dick he had been to Patton, all in the name of avoiding his ex-boyfriend who had ended up saving him from an assault.

 

   “He’s coming,” Roman assured, swiping away the tears gently with his thumb. “Don't worry.”

 

    Virgil swallowed, pulling away to look at Roman's green eyes with his own glassey grey ones, struggling to focus. “Think ‘ve been drugged,” He muttered, swaying on his feet. “Sucs,”

 

Roman pursed his lips, and Virgil’s could see his heart break on his face. “It’s gonna be okay, you're safe now.” Roman murmured, running soothing circles over his cheeks.

 

    “I wish we never broken up.” Virgil whispered, as if it was a dirty secrete. “I-I love Patton. Think I'm gonna marry him, but I love you too.”

 

    Roman's eyes widened and he pulled Virgil back to his chest in a bone crushing hug. Virgil slumped over and groaned as if he didn't even register what he had said, eyes fluttering shut when Roman kissed the crown of his head and started rubbing circles on his back.

 

    It only took Patton a couple minutes to find them, but by then Virgil was almost out of it. His muscles were tense and he was struggling to stay awake.

 

    “Thank you so much.” Patton sobbed once they were outside the club and in his car Virgil wrapped up in three jackets and asleep in the back seat, head against Roman's shoulder. “Seriously-I don't know how to repay you.”

 

“No, really it's nothing.” Roman shrugged, sheepishly looking away. “Just, make sure he gets lots of water and plenty of rest. He won't remember anything in the morning either, so keep that in mind.”

 

    Patton nodded, reaching back to adjust his own jacket over Virgil's legs like a blanket more securely. “Is there _anything_ I can do to make it up to you?”

 

   Roman pursed his lips. “Actually yeah-could I stay at your place tonight? My roommates probably found someone to Netflix and chill and I’d just rather make sure Virgil’s okay ya know?” Roman half lied through his teeth. His roommate was the awkwardest man he knew, but he couldn't bare the thought of leaving Virgil.

 

    “Yeah,” Patton sniffled, pushing up his glasses to wipe his eyes. “Yeah of course.”

 

“Thanks,” Roman nodded, pushing back Virgil's bangs as Patton started to pull away. He knew that Virgil wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, that the night would be a blur and that he would wake up confused and disoriented. That Virgil would probably cry, and instead of seeking Roman for comfort, Patton would be there to hold his hand. But Roman didn't mind. It was impossible to hate Patton.

 

    Besides their whole conversation from that night, it would be lost. Virgil wouldn't remember a single word.

 

    Roman knew he had to leave before morning, he wouldn't dare mess up the thing Virgil had going with his new boyfriend. But, at least for tonight, he could continue to protect his first love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudo's are appreciated!  
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena


End file.
